


Tis the Season

by K_booklover98



Series: A Drarry Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Harry and Draco decorate for the Holiday's





	Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> The first of December marks the first of many Christmas themed Drarry one shots!!! I'm so excited for this, I can't even begin to tell you.

Harry put the last ornament on the tree, taking a step back to look at the finished product. He and Draco had spent most of the afternoon working on it, struggling for over an hour on how to get all of the fairy lights on and working properly. But it was worth it, as he watched the star on top of the tree shine bright as it spun around in a slow circle. The Christmas lights flashed multiple different colors, some ornaments charmed to move and dance, others sitting perfectly still nestled into the pine leaves.

Warm arms wrapped around Harry’s waist, Draco’s head resting on one of his shoulders. Harry smiled, turning his head to look at the blond. “Turned out better than expected,”

Draco sniffed. “Says the guy who wanted to do it all the muggle way. Honestly Potter, that would have taken ages,”

“I hate to agree with you—”

“That’s a shocker,”

“ _But_ , there are still lots of other things we can do the muggle way,”

“Like?”

“Bake cookies, of course,”

Draco blinked at Harry, a bored expression on his face.

“Oh, come on!” Harry pleaded.

Draco sighed, removing his arms from around Harry’s waist. “I have gifts to wrap, but you have fun playing with chef,”

Harry frowned. “Come on, Draco, this is supposed to be fun!”

“We went out, we bought a tree, we built the tree, I say my work here is done,”

Harry sighed, closing his eyes and pinching his nose as he tried to gather up his emotions before he said something he’d later regret. “You know what? Fine,” he said, turning on his heels and leaving the sitting room.

Draco frowned, but didn’t say a thing as he watched him go.

\---

Harry wiped the remaining bits of dough stuck on his fingers onto his apron as he finished dropping the rolled up cookie dough onto the baking sheets. Cooking was something Harry always enjoyed doing, he suspected a habit he got from Mrs. Weasley, but he had no complaints. Much to Draco’s dismay, he actually liked taking time out of his day to prepare meals, make grocery lists and hand pick everything. It gave him something to do to pass the time, and the end result was always delicious.

Harry slid the cookies into the oven, setting the timer on the stove, before heading back into the main room. He'd gotten lost in thought, wondering how Draco already had presents to wrap when he hadn’t even made a list of his own, when he ended up tripping over a box of decorations.

“What the—”

“Honestly Potter, watch where you’re going,” Draco said, levitating a stream of garlands to rest atop the fireplace mantle.

Harry scrambled up onto his feet, brushing himself off before looking around the room. “What is all this?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Draco drawled. “I’m decorating!”

“But—but I thought—but you said!”

Draco rolled his eyes, now hanging a wreath up on the wall. “Look, Potter, I’m trying here, so if you’d be so kind as to help me—” he didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was being squeezed by Harry.

“You’re amazing,” he said, squeezing Draco even tighter.

Draco huffed, putting his wand down, but he had a faint smile on his lips. He turned around to face Harry. “I’m sorry I made you upset earlier. Sometimes I forget you take this kind of stuff seriously,”

Harry shrugged, beginning to blush. “I just...really like the holidays, is all.”

Draco smirked. “Sure. Because everyone I know starts buying Christmas decorations in the middle of July,”

“They were on sale!”

Draco laughed, pulling Harry in for a kiss. “Either way, I figured I’d try and make it up to you,”

Harry smiled, stealing another kiss. “Apology accepted. Come on, we can hang some tinsel in the hallway,”

Draco hesitated for a moment. “Only if I get to eat some cookies,”

Harry laughed, tugging on his boyfriend’s arm. “Yes, yes, cookies later!”

Draco shook his head, but he was laughing too. Harry was such a kid at heart, but he loved him anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a "12 days of Christmas" sort of thing, but now I'm just going to try and post as many of these as I can :P


End file.
